Lonely
by Jaishree winzoo
Summary: Everyone in fairy Tail Forget about Lucy when Lisanna shows up! What's Lucy gonna do now? Sorry if the summary sucks but please go ahead and read on :)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one of my Nalu story minna :) Hope you guys Liked it.**

**Chapter 1: Lonely**

Its been a year since Lisanna had returned. Lucy had been there in the guild everyday but none of them in the guild had even noticed her. Levy who used to talk with Lucy so much had forgotten Lucy and always used to spend her time with Lisanna and her team. Team natsu never asked if Lucy wanted to go out with them on a Job, They always went on Jobs with Lisanna, Master and all the other guild members also ignored her. She came to the guild everyday with a smile of hope that maybe everyone will notice and talk to her at least now but none of them even bothered to care of her presence. She went to 2 or 3 missions per month alone just so that she could earn Jewels to pay the rent of her apartment. The only friends she had now who cared about were her spirits. Loke , Capricorn and Virgo who were able to open the Gates on their own used to visit her every night and talk to her and share her problems, Loke was really angry at the behaviour of the Guild members, Loke never expected the Guild members to forget one of their own.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As usual as everyday, Today also I entered the guild with an hope that may be someone will talk to me but soon that hope disappeared once again like everyday it would disappear. Natsu and the team excluding me and including Lisanna had left for a Job right in front of me but none of them even noticed me standing right in front of them. A thought soon entered my mind 'Was everyone in the guild just use me as an replacement to love and care while she was not here?' that thought just gave me an heart attack, 'No, My friends would never think of me as an replacement' I shook the thought away when i saw everyone in the guild walking in and out, one side to another side right in front of me, None of them even cared to say a 'Hi'. It hurt me so much when not even a single person spoke to me, Where these the guild members who always kept irritating me with numerous questions? Where these the guild members who always said We will be with you all the time?

I remembered Natsu, Who always kept breaking into my apartment everyday without my permission, But it had been a Year since he had come to my apartment. I loved his cute smile, I loved his grin, I loved the way he used to save me when ever I was in trouble, I loved the way he used to stand by the side of his Nakama, I Loved him for being himself, I was in love with Natsu, But he had totally ignored me like the rest of his guild members, I never even imagined natsu to be like this, I missed him and his grin so much. Was this the same Natsu whom i loved?

Tears started to pour down my eyes when I thought of it, I was crying in front of the whole guild, None of them noticed. I felt the same feeling which i felt when my dad used to ignore me when my mom had died. I couldn't take this feeling anylonger. What should I do? Should I die? No I can't die.. I still had my spirits who loved me so much, Loke had made me promise him that i wouldn't try an attempt to suicide no matter what the situation is.. Then should I just leave the guild? Yes, That was a wise decision, No one in the guild wanted me, They never treated me like their family member, They always kept ignoring me, They had replaced me with Lisanna, There was no point in staying here anymore,No one would even bother if i left the guild or not . But where should I go? I didn't have a single Idea. I thought for a second and thought of asking Loke and my other spirit friends for their suggestions of what to do after I leave the guild.

I went to masters room, Master was sitting right their on his seat viewing some files.  
"Master may I come in" I asked his permission to get in.  
"Yes come in" He replied still viewing the file  
"Master, I'm leaving the guild" I told him looking at him.  
"Oh, fine how many days are you gonna go on vacation? When do you plan on returning" Master asked me casually.  
I didn't know what to say, I was leaving the guild and never gonna return back, I was clear on my decision.  
"Master I'm not going on any vacation, I'm Leaving the guild, I'm leaving the guild forever and I'm never gonna return, I quit the guild" I told him as small tears formed at the sides of my eyes, It did hurt me , I had to leave my family but i blinked 2 or 3 times to stop the tears to roll down my cheeks.  
"What? W-What are you saying my child? Are you serious? Why are you leaving? Did something happen?" Master asked me with worry clearly shown in his eyes.  
I did not know how to respond. I was leaving the guild because of all the guild members including the master, This was the first time he ever spoke to me after Lisanna had returned, But i couldn't tell him that they were the reason for me to leave the guild, I didn't wanna hurt them.  
So I just ignored masters question "I'm leaving the guild and i don't wanna tell the reason master, Please don't ask me the reason, Here" I showed him my right hand where there was the insignia of the guild " If you erase it soon then I'll be leaving master" I told him, He just sighed yet looking serious and placed his right hand on my hand, It glowed green but soon as the master took his hand the insignia of the guild was gone, Soon i ran out of masters room, Out of the guild with tears flowing down my cheeks and I ran into my apartment. I jumped onto my bed and started to cry, I cried for more than 4 hours and soon I saw my room glow, Loke was standing right behind me.  
"What happen Lucy ? Why are you crying?" Loke asked me with a concerned voice.  
I turned towards him"I left the guild" i told him showing my right hand were the insignia of the guild was no more on my hand. I thought loke would yell at me for leaving the guild so i prepared my self for whatever scolding Loke would give me.  
"Well, You did a good work leaving the guild, I was gonna tell you to leave the guild soon" Loke replied.  
I was totally surprised but Loke continued "Pack your things, I'll ask Virgo and Horologium to take all your things to the spirit world, We'll leave tomorrow at 6 to the east forest and you can train yourself their and become more stronger, You can train for a year and later you can Join Blue Pegasus, I thought Fairy Tail was a very good guild but it proved to be wrong, But blue pegasus is sure to be a far more trust worthy Guild than the present Fairy tail guild" He ended his suggestion.  
I thought for a while, What loke suggested sounded good. "Yes i will" I told Loke as i agreed to his suggestions. I started to pack my things so that i can leave tomorrow early, Loke made dinner all by himself and brought it.  
"Thanks Loke" I told him ready to take the plate in my hands.  
"No, I'm not gonna give the plate to you" He said, I Was confused.  
"I will feed you, You continue to pack your stuff while I feed you, Here" He fed me, Tears poured down my cheeks.  
"What happen Lucy? Is the food too spicy?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"I just remembered my mom" I said looking down, "My mom used to feed me everyday" I said him while the tears continued to flow.  
"fine, I'll feed you everyday" He said, I was happy that i still had such loving and caring friends with me " No thanks, You can feed me today, I'll ask you if I need you to feed my again" I said as i smiled slightly at Loke.  
Loke finished feeding me and I was done packing my stuff, Virgo appeared and took all my stuff except for few clothes which I could use during the travel. Loke promised to arrive at 6 in the morning and he disappeared into the spirit world along with virgo. I sighed and went to bed.

**Minna sorry If there are any Grammar Mistakes, I'll be posting the next chapter sooner. Thank you for reading :) Please preview**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Nice to see you guys again :) And and review and your suggestions on the story is always welcomed :) **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the alarm clock going off on my bed. I looked at the time, It was 5 am, I was about to go back to sleep is when I remembered Loke was gonna show up at 6.

I was really glad that my stellar spirits, were always with me and that they treated me so dearly. Today was the day I was gonna leave this town and go training.

I got up from my bed, took my shower, changed my clothes to a white shirt with pink poka dots and a pink skirt which ended above my knees, I combed my hair in to a semi-side pony tail with white ribbon which also had pink poka dots. I wore my boots and checked my suit-case to make sure if I had taken enough clothes for my training.

I went to my desk and took two envelops and two plain sheets out. I looked at the time, It was already 5:50 a.m, 'I still had another 10 minutes to spear until Loke pays a visit' I thought. I wrote a letter to Fairy Tail and after writing it I kept it aside.

I took another paper and started to write a letter to my mom in heavens.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? I'm sure your fine, I think i'm fine too, I really love my spirit friends a lot mom, Really they are true friends, Sadly I really don't have any true friends in this Human world mama._

_I really thought that my guild friends loved me for who I am, I really thought so and they too acted like one until Lisanna showed up mama._

_Everyone in the guild thought me as a replacement for Lisanna mama, I really don't blame Lisanna on this because she has nothing to do with this right mama? She was just trying to be nice to her friends is all._

_Sometimes I could see her send a apologitical smile towards me and she also used to smile towards me sometimes. I blame my friends for this mama. I blame the whole Fairy Tail guild for this mama._

_You know mama, I thought that my friends in the guild had taken away my sorrow caused by papa when I was in the mansion but what did they actually do mama? treat me like a replacement! Turn their backs on me! Walk past me like I never even exist? Give me the same sorrow with twice the pain? _

_I couldn't handle it mama, If not for Loke and my other spirit friends, I would have joined you by now mama. I quit the guild yesterday mama, I couldn't tolerate being invisible to them anymore._

_I wish you were her mama. I hope your blessings are always with me mama._

_Bye for now._

_Yours Lovingly Daughter_

_Unlucky Lucy Heartfilia (I really am Unlucky mama)_

By the time I finished my letter tears were flowing down my cheeks, I wiped the tears away knowing that Loke will soon be here. I put both the letters in an envelop and put them in my suit-case.

I turned around when a flash of golden light appeared, When the light dimmed down, Standing in front of me was Loke, He offered me smile which I returned to him.

"Ready to go princess" He asked and I nodded, I went to take my suit-case but Loke had already taken it.

"Will carry for you Lucy" He said smiling, I nodded.

I looked at the now empty apartment for the last time before leaving, I remembered all the memories I had with my Ex-Teamates. I sighed while smiling sadly and turned around, I locked the door to my apartment and went downstairs to meet my Land Lady.

"Land Lady, You there?" I asked standing outside her apartment.

"What is it girl" She growled looking sleepy, It was pretty early in the morning.

"Lucy is leaving the apartment" Loke told for me.

All traces of sleep now vanished from the land lady, "Is it true child?" She asked and i nodded.

"Yes, I really sorry but I have quit the guild and am going to go train somewhere out of Magnolia, But don't worry Land Lady, If I ever happen come back to Magnolia, I will definitely rent your apartment if its still vacant by the time" I said to her.

"Sure child, But be careful alright? You are her key spirit right" The land lady asked Loke.

"Yea-" I cut him off when I said "He's my friend, A Spirit friend Land lady, He's not just a key spirit" I told.

Loke smiled at me and wrapped his free arm which wasn't carrying the suit-case around my neck and gave me a side hug.

"Alright, You should take good care of her boy" She said and Loke nodded.

I took the suit-case from Loke and took a letter I had written a letter a Fairy Tail guild and handed it to the Land Lady.

"I don't know if my friends will ever try to visit me or not, But when they do can you please give them this letter please, It may take them weeks,months or years, But will you give this to them without Fail?" I asked and the Land Lady nodded.

Loke and I said our good-byes to the Land Lady and headed in the direction of the train station, When I reached the station I mentally cursed.

'I did not want to see them now, Why are they here anyway' I asked myself. This would indeed be a very long~ day .

**Any guesses as to whom Lucy saw in the Train Station minna-san? Well to know whom she saw please stay tuned until I meet you in the next chapter! R&R please :)**


End file.
